Mao-B170
Mao-B179, born Zhang Mao and later known by the nom de guerre of "Crow", was a trained as a member of Beta Company. As one of Beta's top performers, he was selected for induction into the covert under which he served for over a decade. During the Human-Covenant war, he served as part of the two-man team known as Lima-Four alongside Lucia-B194 with whom he fought in over one hundred high-risk operations over the course of his career. With a 100% success rate in missions deemed suicidal and a confirmed kill count higher than any other Headhunter, Mao was considered to be one of the most lethal Spartans in existence. As the Covenant conflict ended, he would continue to operate as a solitary assassin against Insurrectionists until suddenly vanishing in 2554. Though he avoided detection from the Office of Naval Intelligence for years and was even assumed dead by some, Mao would re-emerge seven years later in the Outer Colonies. History Childhood and training Zhang Mao was born on a backwater planet in the Outer Colonies called Penglai and was the youngest of four children birthed into a farming family. Later in life Mao scarcely remembered details about his pre-service youth but vividly recalled sharing lunch with his family one sunday afternoon, a memory he'd cherish for the rest of his waking days. When he was five years old, Mao's planet was invaded by the . He was the sole member of his family to survive the invasion and, seeking vengeance for his kin, followed hundreds of other orphans in volunteering for the Spartan-III Program. Beginning in 2539, Mao would spend several years at Camp Currahee of Onyx training to become Spartans in the newly-instated Beta Company. Strong-willed and determined, his increasingly-thorough hatred for the Covenant and unbending desire for revenge drove him to become one of the program's top candidates. He showed ingenuity and creativity in field exercises, and placed among the top-three in the company's marksmanship tests. He was also known for light-footedness, a trait which earned him the nickname "Tip-Toe" amongst his peers. Mao's performance in training allowed him to progress to the program's , where he received his biochemical augmentations. He would remain on Onyx for several weeks to participate in special training missions before being deployed. Headhunters Mao-B179 began operations with Beta Company in early- , fighting in Hexagon. Due to his actions in this battle and his participation in special training, the selected him to be evaluated for the Headhunters -- a covert unit of assassins and saboteurs. He was separated from the rest of his company shortly before and shipped back to Onyx, where he would receive further training with a handful of other Spartans. Among these Spartans was Lucia-B194, whom Mao was partnered with; he would serve alongside her for nearly seven years up until the war's end. Operation: HOPSCOTCH Operation: TEMPLAR Operation: QUARTERBACK Operation: ROYAL FLUSH Missing in action Personality and traits Equipment Category:Beta Company Category:Headhunter Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mythic SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN Category:Spartan III